


[podfic] Three Step

by copperbadge, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Multi, Pining, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, texts from the Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"How many times a week can a couple have a threesome with the same guy before it becomes some sort of three-way relationship?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Three Step

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Step](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253587) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** threesomes, emotional hurt/comfort, drinking, drunk sex, dancing, Texts From Avengers  
  
 **Length:** 00:40:13  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28AVG%29%20_Three%20Step_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
